fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tar
Summary Tar was a man who was from thousands of years ago, before caster magic existed. His society was purely based on magic that made them stronger, and he believes all other forms of magic to be pointless, as it doesn't make wizards strong in his opinion. In his time, mortals worshiped the gods, and one year, there was an immense tournament, featuring thousands wizards from across the planet. Tar ending up being the last man standing and was blessed by the gods to become their mortal avatar. This blessing increased his strength immensely, and made him an unrivaled force. When the magic began to evolve for mortals, the gods decided to freeze Tar should they ever require his strength to defeat a threat to the planet. Thousands of years later, the Rogue Gods discovered Tar, and wanted to use him for a different purpose that the original Gods had planned for him. They wanted to use him as propaganda to spread worship for themselves across the lands of the mortals. They revived him and sent him to the Grand Magic Games, in order to have the whole world watch him decimate what they thought were the strongest beings on earth. Tar fought several powerful wizards, including; Komodo, Natsu, Laxus, Rain, Elfman, Zinc, and Ironclad, and he was virtually unharmed by them all. He did have his first true challenge when Edo-Komodo, the Venom God Slayer, came. Tar was eventually defeated by the combined might of Edo-Komodo, Dizkin, and Toxin. His death marked what would become the start of the Rogue God War. Appearance and Personality Tars appearance is that of an ancient champion. He has short gray hair, a very revealing outfit, and an extremely built appearance. His appearance is a reference to the Dragon Ball ''Universe. Tar is an extremely cocky and arrogant individual. He lacks empathy in the slightest and believes nearly all modern wizards to be unfitting of the name, wizard. He strongly believes that modern magic is making wizards weaker, as they no longer seek to improve their bodies as much. His arrogance is said to have become much more potent when he was blessed by the Gods. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Neutral Evil''' Name: Tar, Mortal Avatar of the Gods Origin: Serpents Klaw Age: Thousands of years at the time of his death Classification: Demigod, Mage, Blessed Affiliation: Creation Gods (Formerly), Rogue Gods (At the time of his Death) Powers and Abilities Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, possible Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Transformation (Can enter a Full Body Enhancement form), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Can enhance his body and create Aura's around him), Flight, Forcefield Creation (Can protect him self from nearly all magic, but he must knowingly activate this), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Magic. Attack Potency: At least Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level (He was able to deal damage to Dizkin & Toxin in their Strongest form) Speed: ' '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic', likely higher (Gains a boost in all his stats) Lifting Strength: At least Class M '''(Physically on Par with Dizkin) | '''Class M, Possibly higher (Far stronger than both Toxin & Dizkin) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class '(His strongest attacks harmed Dizkin) 'Durability: At least Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level, Higher 'with Full Body Enhancement (Was relatively unharmed by Dizkins & Toxins strongest attacks, it took both of theirs together to defeat him) 'Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range, His Aura can effect Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Managed to win a Tournament featuring thousands of the strongest wizards across the country. He is able to find weaknesses in his opponents defense. His inability to believe modern wizards are strong as him makes him arrogant and blind to just how powerful his opponent are. Weaknesses: Extremely Arrogant, is unable to admit how powerful his opponents are. His magic limits his range, as most of his attacks are melee, besides his Aura. He is unable to sustain his Full Body Enhancement Form for more than a few Hours. God Slayer Magic is super effective on him, as his power and durability were melded by the gods. Notable Attacks and Techniques Body Enhancement Magic Body Enhancement Magic is a caster magic and a lost magic revolving around enhancing the users body. The magic works by moving the energy from one section of the users body to a desired section (Example: The user could move the energy from his/her legs to his arms in order to dish out a powerful attack). This magic no longer has any other users than Tar, as it is from thousands of years ago when magic was just beginning. This kind of magic is more focused on making ones body stronger, instead of sending out projectiles. Full Body Enhancement Form Full Body Enhancement Form is a form that is accessible Tar, by taking the energy from his body, and instead of moving the energy to a specific part of his body, it moves all the energy to his heart (The strongest muscle), and his heart enhances it beyond was was accessible to him, and splits the energy throughout his body, putting him on a level far beyond what he could do before. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Trivia * Tar is heavily based on the ''Dragon Ball ''franchise, and his full body enhancement form is extremely similar to Super Saiyan form Category:Male Characters Category:Serpents Klaw Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Original Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters